In many computer systems, including Systems On a Chip (SOC), hardware devices (processor cores, network cards, printers, other peripheral devices, etc.) communicate with the processor cores and other entities through interrupts. Traditionally, interrupts have been asserted using direct line connections to an interrupt input of a processor core (or other device).